No Inferno
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Acho que estou pisando num rim. E isso é apenas o começo do fim. Estonia's POV, diversos casais.
1. Em Pedaços

**Em Pedaços**

Abro meus olhos, para encontrar-me no meio do inferno.

As construções foram ao chão, restando apenas escombros a céu aberto. A neve e o asfalto foram tingidos de uma mistura de vermelho e cinza.

Estou descalço. Sinto algo viscoso sob meu pé. Acho que é um rim.

Minhas botas? Perdi-as como a Cinderela.

Não que eu fosse atrás delas, ou que, ainda, fossem buscar seu dono.

Afinal, Tallinn acabara de sofrer um bombardeio sem aviso prévio da Rússia, e Ivan e seu chefe não economizaram na munição e muito menos tiveram piedade.

Os que sobraram de meu povo andam como zumbis. Vejo um homem que perdeu o braço, uma criança chorando a perda da mãe, um cachorrinho cheirando os cadáveres.

Ando um pouco, chutando as vísceras que encontrava e analisando os rostos de cada um dos mortos.

Sento-me num dos destroços, ao lado de uma bela garota.

Afasto os cabelos claros, a fim de poder contemplar melhor sua face desfalecida.

Parecia-me ter morrido em paz. Que bom.

Pergunto-me, então, como era sua vida, se era feliz, se alguém estaria velando sua morte além de mim.

Deixo-a em paz, vou usar um pedaço de refletor como espelho.

Estou imundo. Minhas roupas e pele estão cheias de sangue e fuligem, e pelo jeito que a situação está, não vou tomar banho tão cedo.

Pego os sapatos de um adolescente que jazia próximo a mim. Nós calçamos o mesmo número.

Foi apenas nesse momento que eu me toquei de duas coisas.

Para onde deveria ir?

E por que esse ataque ocorreu?

Não tenho nenhum ressentimento com Ivan, tenho certeza. A considerar minha posição geográfica, a melhor alternativa é tentar ir ao porto e averiguar se encontro um barco ou lancha para poder fugir para a Finlândia.

Na verdade, meu maior desejo é ver meus irmãos. Mas eu demoraria demais indo a pé até Riga.

Ando pelos escombros do que era uma cidade, a poucas horas atrás.

Vejo mães procurando filhos, maridos a procura de suas esposas, crianças chorando aos céus.

Todos eles são meu povo, meus filhos. E eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-los, e nem posso fazer agora.

Sinto-me imponente.

Tenho vontade de abraçar a todos eles, um por um, e falar que foi minha culpa, e que eu não os mereço.

Porém, não faço isso. Minha consciência diz que ainda há esperança.

Chego à baía. A água está limpa, e eu posso ver uma lancha abandonada.

Entro nela, testo seu motor. Está funcionando.

Que sorte.

Dispo-me, deixando as roupas ainda sujas dentro do meio de transporte, e entro na água fria.

Estou tremendo, mas é bastante agradável. Trato de retirar toda a sujeira possível. No final, sinto-me um pouco melhor. Ao menos não estou mais fedendo a sangue e suor.

Olho para trás. Duas meninas estão me encarando, provavelmente invejando minha lancha. Pobres coitadas.

Suspiro, voltando para o veículo.

As duas coraram ao me verem nu. Mas eu sabia que não podia mais ter pudor algum. Cochicham algo.

Deviam ter quantos anos? Doze, treze? Faz até um certo sentido serem tão curiosas sobre isso. Mas eu não vou fazer sexo com elas. Nessa situação, é impossível eu sentir alguma dose de desejo para isso. Além do mais, elas são jovens demais.

Desejo-as sorte, porém. Aceno, sorridente.

Aproveito-me do sol do meio dia para secar-me. Acho que acabei um pouco bronzeado depois disso.

Visto minhas roupas sujas de novo, ligando o motor.

Quando eu chegar, a primeira coisa que irei fazer será buscar a segurança e abrigo da casa de Tino. E descobrir a razão para isso.

Ainda assim, estou com o pressentimento de que não foi por acaso, e que não tinha nada a ver com conquistas territoriais.

Devia ser pior.

**X**

_Primeiro capítulo, que mais está para um prólogo, da primeira das três longfics que estou postando. E nenhuma delas está terminada. A fic inteira será do ponto de vista do Eduard, aliás._**  
**


	2. Inquietação

**Inquietação**

Não sei quanto tempo se passou desde que eu entrei no barco, mas já vejo Helsinki. Ótimo.

O sol brilha forte, a pino. Meus olhos doem quando olho para cima. O dia está estranhamente claro e azul, mesmo sendo no máximo poucas horas depois de Tallinn ter sido totalmente destruída.

Viro-me, observo a fumaça da antiga capital tecnológica. Suspiro.

Lembro-me de como os destroços das construções recentes se misturam com os da cidade velha e sua arquitetura medieval.

Agora não sobrou nada.

Chego à praia, desço e saio andando.

Os finlandeses e estonianos são muito parecidos. Brancos, loiros, olhos claros, roupas e línguas similares.

Mas eles não são meu povo, eles não são meus filhos, muito menos compartilham da mesma história.

Eles olham para mim enquanto eu ando, exibindo minhas roupas imundas. O que estão pensando? Ouço cochichos vindos de jovens, vejo mães segurando firmemente as mãos de suas crianças curiosas, homens e mulheres afoitos para saberem mais sobre mim.

Ignoro a todos eles. Apenas continuo a caminhar até a casa de Tino, onde eu sei que poderei comer e dormir, além de me limpar decentemente.

Meu estômago ronca. Deve ser hora do almoço.

Admito, não falo com as pessoas não só por minha timidez, mas também pelo medo do julgamento das mesmas.

Sou um perfeccionista, quero agradar a todos, sempre.

E sei que não estou e isso me irrita.

Mantenho a calma, não saio correndo desesperado. Meus passos são leves e precisos, o pisar de minhas botas cheias de terra é ritmado perfeitamente.

Paro de andar quando encontro-me em frente à casa de Tino. Toco a campainha, e ele logo atende.

"Eduard!" Grita, abraçando-me com força sem ligar para o fato de que minhas roupas estão completamente cheias de poeira. "Eu vi os aviões... Ainda bem que você está vivo, Eduard!"

Correspondo ao seu gesto de afeto.

"Está tudo bem, Tino. Mas acho melhor conversamos aí dentro, não acha?" Minha voz saiu baixa, e ele só assentiu e largou de mim, afastando-se para me deixar entrar na casa de paredes de tom pastel.

Logo que a porta é fechada, vejo Berwald e Peter descendo as escadas.

"Tio Eduard! Cadê o Raivis? E por que você tá todo sujo?" Questiona o menino, me olhando curioso. "Eu vim sozinho, Peter. Aconteceu uma coisa e eu preciso da ajuda da sua mamãe."

Tino corou e bufou com a menção da palavra "mamãe", mas eu conti minha risada. Noto que Berwald e Peter fizeram o mesmo.

"Bem, eu acho que a primeira coisa que você deveria fazer seria tomar banho e ir comer, Eduard. Afinal, você deve estar cansado." Fala Berwald pela primeira vez, fitando-me com os olhos azuis por detrás de seus óculos retangulares, de braços cruzados.

Uma pose digna de sua pessoa.

"É verdade, Eduard! Vem, vamos tomar banho!" Comenta o meu anfitrião, segurando a minha mão e me levando para o seu quarto.

Ele logo separa uma toalha e roupas limpas, todas emprestadas da parte do armário que pertencia ao seu marido.

"Tino, você não acha que o Berwald não vai ficar meio bravo?"

"Mas minhas roupas não cabem em você, o senhor sabe disso! E além do mais, é melhor do que ficar pelado por aí!"

De fato, o que ele comentara era a verdade. E eu realmente só tenho agora minhas roupas de corpo, que precisam de uma boa lavagem.

"Relaxe, mais tarde nós podemos sair e comprar mais algumas roupas pra você." Ele complementou, com um sorriso tímido em sua face arredondada, guiando-me ao banheiro.

"Tino, você acha que nós dois vamos caber nessa banheira?" Eu pergunto, com um leve rubor na minha face.

"Se eu e o Su tomamos banho aqui sem problemas vai dar pra nós dois, com certeza!" Ele fala, tirando a roupa enquanto enche a banheira.

Eu o observo despindo-se, revelando cada parte de sua pele branca. Imagino quantas vezes o sueco já deve ter visto isso. Tino parecia ser pequeno e frágil, com seu corpo de formas levemente femininas e delicadas, combinando com seu temperamento dócil.

"Anda, Eduard. Tira a roupa e entra também. A água tá bem quente." Fala, retirando-me do meu transe. Seus olhos violeta me encaram, ao aguardo de que eu faça o que ele pediu.

Dispo-me, deixando minhas roupas sujas dobradas separadas ao lado das limpas.

Como será que Tino me vê nu? Seria eu atraente o bastante ao seu olhar, meu corpo capaz de causar-lhe tanto desejo quanto o dele causa a mim?

Ou será que ele prefere o sueco?

Entro na banheira, a água quente me faz relaxar. Logo estou sentado, em frente ao meu anfitrião.

"Eduard, você não tá com nenhum ferimento." Ele fala, observando a falta de cortes e arranhões em minha pele.

"Você sabe que feridas se curam mais rápido em nós do que em humanos, Tino."

"É verdade."

Então ele me puxa para perto de si, e começa a lavar meus cabelos loiros. Assusto-me um pouco com o toque à princípio, mas logo relaxo com a massagem dos dedos finos do mais velho em meu couro cabeludo.

O silêncio segue, nenhum de nós quer falar.

"Eduard, dá pra você afastar mais um pouco a sua perna da minha?"

Eu levanto minha sobrancelha. Minhas pernas não estão encostando as suas, estou ajoelhado.

Ao mesmo tempo, nós dois olhamos para baixo, e a primeira coisa que eu tenho vontade de fazer é ir me encolher de vergonha.

Ele continua encarando meu membro, que encontrava-se ereto. Devo ter relaxado muito, ao ponto de não ser capaz de controlar esse meu instinto básico.

"Deculpe!" Eu digo, pondo minhas mão em frente à minha intimidade, tentando escondê-la em vão, pois eu sei que Tino já vira tudo.

Mas isso continua a ser muito embaraçoso para mim.

"Calma, você só teve uma manhã agitada. Seu corpo só quer um pouco de alívio. E eu não vou falar para o Su algo pessoal assim de você."

Ele lera minha mente com isso. Não faço a menor ideia de que cara Berwald faria ao saber de que eu não só tomei banho com o finlandês, mas que também tive uma ereção enquanto estava na mesma banheira que ele.

"Quer que eu... Me livre disso pra você?"

"N-não, eu consigo sozinho! E também tem o Berwald, e..."

O indicador dele está próximo aos meus lábios, num gesto para calar-me.

"Quem disse que o Su vai saber? E considere isso como um favor, sim?"

"Não, você já está fazendo muito ao me deixar dormir aqui, tomar banho, comer, comprar coisas..."

"Você precisa, Eduard. Pare de tentar conseguir tudo sozinho."

A mão dele desce, circulando meu abdômem. Minha respiração fica descompassada com isso.

"Além do mais, todo mundo precisa de uma ajuda de vez em quando. Não se culpe."

Assim que ele termina de falar, ele envolve suas mãos em meu sexo, torturando-me com carícias lentas e me fazendo soltar um leve grunhido.

"Pode gemer o quanto quiser. As paredes são bem grossas, e eu tranquei a porta do quarto."

Nesse momento, ele aperta meu membro necessitado com um pouco mais de força, forçando um gemido rouco a escapar do meu controle.

"Tino... Mais rápido, por favor."

Ele atende ao meu pedido, e eu fecho os olhos devido aos seus toques. A palma das mãos, os dedos, as unhas; Tudo é sincronizado com exímia perfeição.

Delicio-me com sua técnica. Era muito melhor do que masturbar-me a sós, com os mesmo toques costumeiros.

As sensações que ele me causa são muito novas, e bem mais excitantes, por justamente ser dele.

Um amigo meu, que eu desejo mas nunca pude ter.

Ele não se enraivece quando eu gozo em sua mão, e sujo-a com o fruto de minha luxúria.

"Como se sente, Eduard?"

"Bem melhor... Obrigado." Respondo, ainda um tanto tonto pela força de meu orgasmo.

E realmente, serviu muito bem para deixar-me mais relaxado.

Ele me limpa, eu limpo ele. Nenhum toque malicioso a mais, nenhuma carícia mais ousada.

Apesar de eu ter notado que ele gostou de me ter em suas mãos, mas achei melhor deixar as coisas sobre seu controle.

Em alguns minutos, acabamos de fazer nossa higiene.

Visto-me, com as roupas de Berwald. Ficaram um pouco folgadas, mas ainda me serviam.

Descemos as escadas, aparentando como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

"Vamos almoçar, sim?" Diz o sueco, que agora estava de avental. Devia ter preparado o almoço. Meu estômago ronca um pouco, principalmente quando eu sinto o cheiro da comida vinda da cozinha.

Sento-me numa cadeira, e sirvo o meu prato.

"Eduard, por que você acha que isso aconteceu?"

"Faço-me a mesma pergunta, Berwald."

**X**

_Segundo capítulo, que acabou beeeeeeeeeem maior que o primeiro, fuckyea! Eu acho muito fofo o Peter chamando o Tino de mamãe, é. E, se o Berwald trai o Tino, ele também tem o direito de trair seu marido! (Hã?)_**  
**


	3. Em Claro

**Em Claro**

Não consigo dar minha primeira garfada, pelo menos não quando estou sendo vigiado pelos olhos azulados do sueco.

"Tio Eduard, se o Ivan fez isso, não seria por que ele está muito bravo com você?" Questiona Peter, tomando um gole de suco.

O que ele falou era óbvio, e disso todos nós já sabíamos. O problema era achar a causa.

"Sim, Peter, mas eu não sei o que o deixou tão zangado." Falo, começando a alimentar-me.

"E você não pode falar com ele, claro. Acho que a única coisa que você pode fazer agora é falar com seus irmãos e avisar que você ainda está vivo e respirando, Eduard." Completa Tino, que estava sentado ao lado de seu marido.

Imagino como meus irmãos devem estar agora. Devo ligar para eles mais tarde, ou ao menos tentar algum contato.

"Podemos lhe comprar um celular depois. Não se preocupe." Fala Berwald, que praticamente lera meus pensamentos.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar e dizer que isso era desnecessário, o finlandês me interrompe.

"Nada disso, Eduard! Você perdeu todas as suas coisas! Precisa de roupas e coisas para sobreviver, e um celular é muito importante hoje! Pare de se preocupar com nossas despesas! Ah, e vamos lhe dar outro laptop também."

"Tino, só o celular já basta..."

"Não, não, não! Conheço você muito bem, Eduard! Além do mais, a internet não é importante também?"

Tino me encara, com uma expressão quase martenal em seu rosto.

Eu realmente não quero ser um fardo, mas no momento o jeito é eu apenas aceitar a hospitalidade deles.

Eu não estou me aproveitando, então eu acho que está tudo bem.

Não, não é só isso. Eu tenho medo de Ivan saber, e de tentar descontar neles. Eles não merecem isso.

São uma família completa e feliz, cuidando de um quase-fugitivo.

A mãe, o pai, e o filho, todos sendo extremamente gentis comigo e me dando praticamente tudo o que eu quiser.

A mãozinha de Peter segura a minha, e ele me encara com seus olhinhos azuis.

"Tio Eduard, a gente não se importa, de verdade. Não tem pra que você se preocupar."

Como não confiar no menino?

"Tudo bem, Peter. Então, eu vou parar de me preocupar, tudo bem?" Digo, dando um beijo carinhoso na testa do garoto, que dá um risinho. Berwald e Tino sorriem em conjunto, e nós voltamos a comer.

Penso em silêncio. Havia uma coisa que poderia ter feito Ivan ficar naquele estado.

Meu governo estava trabalhando em um projeto de armas e defesas cibernéticas. Isso era secreto, porém.

Talvez houvesse algum espião no meio da equipe. Eu deveria ter tido mais cuidado com isso.

Mas agora é tarde demais para ficar me lamentando. Os computadores e programas já foram perdidos. Não sei se ele tentou atacar Tartu, porém. Lá tem backups, para o caso do pior acontecer.

E, claro, eu sei de todos os avanços que foram feitos, e como tudo funcionava.

"O que foi, Eduard? Você está pensativo."

"Berwald, eu acho que sei por que Ivan bombardeou Tallinn."

Há um ar de maior atenção na sua face, e ele me encara melhor.

"E qual é sua teoria?"

"Informática."

"Mas não seria mais fácil ele te hackear?" Questiona o finlandês, também a me olhar.

"Ele deve ter tentado, e provavelmente não conseguiu. Nosso governo estava construindo um sistema de defesa e ataque cibernéticos bem diferente do habitual."

"Como assim diferente, Tio?"

"Bem, Peter, posso dizer que é como se eu estivesse criando um exército de espiões virtuais muito inteligentes e também as armaduras muito fortes para eles se protegerem."

"Legal!" Ele diz, com os olhos brilhando.

"Sim, mas agora eles não existem mais. E era isso que Ivan queria fazer." Eu falo, e o sealandês faz um bico de irritação. "Que droga!"

"Já é um avanço. Mas acho que você ainda deve falar com seus irmãos a respeito disso, não?" Pergunta o sueco, terminando de comer.

"Sim, Berwald. Eu vou falar com eles ainda hoje."

"Exatamente! Então vamos comprar suas coisas agora!" Diz Tino, entusiasmado. Logo nós também terminamos nossa refeição, e saímos.

Passamos a tarde inteira no shopping. Devo admitir que foi bastante divertido ter a companhia deles.

Ao retornamos, carregando muitas sacolas, o finlandês arranja um quarto vazio para que eu possa dormir.

Já era de noite, e nós todos já tinhamos comido fora. Fui ao meu cômodo, e fiz questão de organizar meu novo guarda-roupa.

Logo depois, liguei meu computador, e entrei na internet. Era bom poder saber que assim eu poderia conversar com Toris e Raivis.

Chamo os dois para uma conversa no MSN.

"Eduard, aonde você tá? A gente tá muito preocupado!" Diz Toris, rapidamente.

"Eu sei, eu sei! Mas podem relaxar agora. Eu estou na casa do Tino. Agora, eu gostaria de saber como vocês estão."

"Bem, eu estou aqui em Riga e nada aconteceu em lugar nenhum. Tem umas notícias do bombardeio por aí, mas são todas iguais, sem informação nova alguma." Meu irmãozinho resume tudo com isso. Saber que eles estão bem me alivia profundamente.

"Que bom! Estou me sentindo melhor agora. E então, vocês vão aparecer aqui?"

"Bem, acho que a gente pode te visitar amanhã... Né, Raivis?"

"Posso sim, Toris. Então, vamos amanhã!"

Após isso, meu irmão mais novo abre uma conversa separada comigo.

"Eduard, quando eu chegar aí, a gente pode ir para o seu quarto?"

"O que você quer, Raivis?"

"Você sabe muito bem."

Sim, eu sei o que ele quer. E eu gosto disso. Um calor gostoso passa por meu corpo.

Em uma questão de pouco tempo, a conversa entre nós três acaba. Desligo o laptop, troco minhas roupas e vou me deitar.

Devo admitir que o que mais gostei disso é saber que eu estou uma cueca que é minha, e não de outra pessoa. Me dá uma sensação mais higiênica.

Reviro-me, não consigo dormir.

O fato de que Tino gemia alto o suficiente, a ponto de me deixar ouvir as expressões que usava em finlandês com Berwald, também não estava ajudando.

Estou com inveja do sueco. Adoraria estar em seu lugar agora, fazendo o finlandês gemer e gritar meu nome, implorar pelo meu corpo e presença, pelos meus toques, carícias, beijos, sexo.

Gostaria de ter as suas unhas arranhando minhas costas, ou de possuí-lo por trás, segurando firmemente em seu traseiro arredondado e feminino.

Não que eu não gostasse de ter a companhia de Raivis, ou de fazer sexo com ele.

Meu irmão é um parceiro muito bom, mesmo sendo apenas eu quem pode afirmar isso.

Porém, eu gostaria de ter Tino também.

Estou cansado de ouvir ele implorando por Berwald. Levanto-me da cama, pego uma toalha e dirijo ao banheiro da minha suíte.

Tranco-me, dispo-me rapidamente e ligo o chuveiro. A água está quente, e seu som corrente abafa todo o barulho que eu estava ouvindo.

Suspiro, fechando os olhos. O som e o toque da água também me fizeram ter uma certa vontade de urinar.

Me pergunto se eu poderia fazer isso no chuveiro, mas logo depois percebo que isto é uma bobagem. A água corrente levará tudo embora, de qualquer forma.

Apenas relaxo, e deixo a sensação do alívio percorrer meu corpo enquanto eu vejo o que provavelmente era meu refrigerante ser levado para longe.

Faço apenas minha higiene íntima agora, pois já havia tomado outro banho após desligar o laptop.

Em poucos minutos, estou seco e vestido, deitado na minha cama mais uma vez.

Bocejo. Parece que eu só estava precisando de uma boa ducha quente.

Cubro-me com o lençol, e caio no sono. Espero que amanhã as coisas andem bastante também, e sem intervenções russas.

**X**

_Eu adquiri o headcanon de que o Eduard faz xixi no banho via Formspring. É bem engraçado da parte dele (Ele é tão... Organizado!), mas é algo que eu acho que todo mundo faz, mesmo não admitindo._**  
**


	4. Escuro

**Escuro**

Não levei muito tempo para adormecer. Só não devo ter dormido até mais tarde porque Tino veio me acordar.

"Dormiu bem?"

Sua face tem uma expressão quase maternal.

"Sim. Já me sinto mais disposto do que ontem."

Não lhe conto que o ouvi com o sueco. Seria constrangedor. Sei que tenho sorte dele não importar-se comigo.

"Toris me ligou. Disse que ele e Raivis vão chegar de noite para o jantar."

"Certo."

Nos olhamos, num momento de silêncio. Ele me observa atentamente. Estou sentado na cama, usando apenas a calça de meu pijama.

Não considero meu torso algo muito interessante. Não possuo nenhum músculo que se sobressaia, apesar de que posso dizer que estou em forma.

Talvez ele esteja pensando no que ocorreu ontem. Mas ambos sabemos que não podemos nos relacionar desse jeito.

Por mais que nossas línguas, povo, cultura sejam parecidos, acabamos separados.

Afinal, Tino é um nórdico, enquanto eu sou apenas um país báltico. Não que eu odeie meus irmãos, mas eu daria praticamente qualquer coisa para poder ser considerado mais próximo dele.

Apesar de eu saber que isso não acabaria com todo o relacionamento que ele e Berwald possuem. Mesmo assim, ainda não posso dizer que me contento sendo apenas um amigo de longa data.

Vejo o sueco e o dinamarquês juntos, e me pergunto por que Berwald não o preferiu ao finlandês.

Se ele tivesse continuado com Dinamarca, será que daria certo?

Eu já vi os dois se beijando, e também já cheguei a flagrá-los um dia fazendo coisas mais ousadas. Porém, nada disse.

É melhor eu ficar calado em relação a isso.

Me pergunto como meu amigo não percebe o que acontece. Berwald é um homem muito bondoso, mas deveras indeciso. As vezes, acredito que ele não mereça Tino.

Consigo notar, de vez em quando, o modo pensativo em que o sueco me olha. Talvez sua mente esteja passeando pelos mesmos pensamentos do que a minha nesses momentos.

"Ah, Eduard, desculpe por ficar te encarando desse jeito... Não está com frio?"

Ele finalmente corta o meu raciocínio. Bem, o clima está agradável, pelo menos para mim.

"Não muito, logo vai passar. Acha que eu estou doente?"

"N-não, Eduard! Na verdade é que eu percebi que..."

Suas bochechas adquirem um leve tom rosado. E eu tenho certeza de que não estou tendo uma ereção agora, principalmente porque isso não é um sinal de demonstrar que se está com frio.

"Você percebeu o que, Tino?"

"Os seus..."

Ele interrompe a si mesmo mais uma vez, apontando a mão para meu peito. Noto que seu olhar estava direcionado para meus mamilos e que estes estavam rígidos, como reação natural do corpo de qualquer pessoa quando se está assim.

Fico um pouco encabulado, mas de nada adianta tentar esconder isso dele. Acho até que ele já ficou olhando demais, a um ponto de até mesmo sentir-se desconfortável com a situação.

"Ah, certo. Vai passar depois que eu me arrumar e descer."

"Tudo bem, então eu vou te deixar sozinho. Não demore muito, tá bom?"

Então eu o vejo levantar-se do lugar aonde se encontrava sentado, ao meu lado, e desce as escadas. Tranco-me, e vou pegar uma muda de roupas.

Tomo uma ducha quente, rápida, assim como fiz de madrugada. Não é o que pode ser considerado ideal para acordar, mas eu sou incapaz de conseguir tomar um banho frio.

Em poucos minutos, já estou vestido com uma calça e uma camiseta, além de estar com minha higiene pessoal feita.

O café da manhã foi agradável, assim como o resto do dia. Não saímos da casa do finlandês, à espera de meus irmãos para o jantar.

Os dois chegam aproximadamente às seis e meia da noite. Um tanto cedo para o jantar, mas o bastante para conversarmos um pouco.

Antes, passei o dia pesquisando em noticiários sobre o evento em Tallinn. Logicamente, como fora uma grande destruição, a propaganda repercutira.

Porém, tudo o que falavam não passava de boatos. Os jornais sabiam apenas as mesmas informações do que eu. Ou seja, nada de progresso.

Tartu continua intacta, pelo menos. Isso significa que meus backups, provavelmente, continuam por ali.

Ivan pode ser violento, mas também é sorrateiro quando quer. E eu tenho consciência disso.

Pude notar como o letão e o lituano encontraram-se alegres ao me verem são e salvo.

Abraçamo-nos, e sentamo-nos todos no sofá da sala. Conversamos algumas banalidades, e descubro que eles vão passar a noite aqui. Logo a conversa flui para o assunto realmente sério.

Após eu explicar, num resumo, tudo o que acontecera de relevante entre ontem e hoje, posso ver Toris com um ar pensativo.

"Eduard, você pretende continuar aqui? Sabe se é seguro mesmo? E se Ivan souber que você está vivo, e por aqui?"

Ele tinha razão. Primeiramente, eu não fazia a mínima ideia de onde me situar após o ataque. Esta foi apenas a opção mais viável e rápida. Segundo, eu não sei se eu estaria seguro caso isso acontecesse mais uma vez.

Principalmente com o fato de que minha presença põe a vida e relações de todos aqui em risco.

E, por último, nada sei de Ivan. Se ele descobrir que estou aqui, acredito que ficarei, no mínimo, surpreso.

"Eu não sei, Toris. Foi tudo muito rápido, ainda não sei que estratégia tomar..."

"Certo. Acho que podemos ficar aqui por alguns dias e decidir alguma coisa. Então, Tino, Berwald, Peter, se importariam de transformar a casa de vocês em um quartel-general improvisado?"

Quem os questiona é Raivis. Ele não demonstrara sinal algum de insegurança, apesar de eu saber que ele está temeroso com a resposta.

Lembro-me de algumas vezes em que eu vira Ivan castigando-o, e ele evitava chorar ao máximo.

Meu orgulho por ele e minha sensação de pena sempre faziam questão de misturar-se nesses momentos.

"Claro que podemos, Raivis." Responde Tino, simplesmente.

Pedimos uma pizza, já que com a conversa não houvera tempo o bastante para alguém ir cozinhar. Comemos todos, e então eu sinto um puxão leve na manga de minha camiseta listrada.

Raivis então, tímido, fica na ponta dos pés, e cochicha no meu ouvido.

"Eduard, onde é o banheiro?"

"Eu te levo até lá."

Ao invés de apenas esperar no corredor, ele me faz entrar no cômodo, trancando a porta e me beijando, tendo que ficar na ponta de seus pés para isso.

Ele me abraça, forte, e posso sentir que ele tremia e chorava.

"Eduard, eu fiquei tão preocupado! Eu não saberia o que fazer se você tivesse morrido! Por que isso aconteceu? É tão injusto! Você não fez nada, nem planejava hackear o sistema russo!"

Eu retribuo o gesto, beijando sua testa carinhosamente, e acariciando um pouco as suas costas e cabelos.

"Raivis, acalme-se. Não vai adiantar nada você começar a chorar e reclamar para o vento. Nós precisamos pensar, e continuarmos calmos. Não podemos ir tentar fazer nada contra Ivan."

"Eu sei, mas... Eu estou com tanto medo, Eduard! Eu sei que mal começou direito, mas eu estou com muito medo!"

"Eu também estou, Raivis. Mas lembre-se que, não importa o que acontecer, eu vou estar tentando te proteger. E mesmo que eu não esteja ao seu lado, saiba que estarei te esperando. E eu sei que você vai fazer o mesmo comigo, e com todos nós."

Ele se agarra ao meu corpo com todas as forças que possui, e continua a soluçar por mais alguns minutos. Eu apenas o deixo desabafar, em silêncio.

"Obrigado, Eduard." Ele me fala, por fim. Deixo-o assoar o nariz e lavar o rosto, e ambos saímos, mas antes eu o abraço por trás, deixando minha boca encontrar-se à altura de seu ouvido.

"E que tal você visitar meu quarto mais tarde, para relaxarmos um pouco?"

"É uma excelente ideia."

Somente após essa singela troca de palavras é que nós voltamos a nos juntar ao grupo inteiro, que estava na cozinha.

Não demora muito tempo para a energia elétrica acabar, pegando a todos de surpresa.

"Que estranho! Isso não deveria acontecer! Será que bateram num poste ou algo assim?" Exclama Toris, no meio da escuridão.

"Não sei, vou ligar para saber."

Tino então vai para a sala, usando uma lanterna que Berwald o entregara para guiar-se. Todos nós o esperamos acabar de usar o telefone sem fio, um pouco ansiosos.

"Parece que as linhas de telefone também foram cortadas! E agora, vamos só esperar?"

"Parece que sim, mamãe." Peter deveria ter se aproveitado do escuro de propósito para fazer aquilo. É um garoto travesso e otimista, até mesmo nessas situações mais chatas. Admiro isso nele.

Mas eu não estou contente, nem me sinto bem em esperar. Algo me diz que não foi um acaso isso acontecer. Mas só há uma maneira de se ter segurança.

No escuro, tateio um pouco até o local aonde Tino está.

"Posso pegar a lanterna emprestado e ir pegar meu laptop?"

"Vai ficar jogando enquanto espera?"

"Não, mas eu acho que ele vai nos ajudar com alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem."

Ele me entrega o objeto. Em poucos minutos, já estou de volta à sala de estar, aonde algumas velas haviam sido postas, e todos estavam sentados nos sofás.

Sento-me no chão mesmo, e ligo o laptop. Consigo conectar-me à internet graças ao meu próprio modem. Todos estão me observando, não apenas pela curiosidade, mas também pela falta do que fazer.

Percebo que recebi um novo e-mail.

Abro-o, e noto quem fora o remetente. Ivan.

"Ei, Eduard! Não é como se eu não soubesse hackear um pouco, não acha? Além do mais, Yao me ensinou algumas coisas, e pude ver que o seu e-mail foi acessado depois do meu pequeno ataque, provando que você está vivo, e que o seu servidor é finlandês. Foi muito fácil! Nunca achei que um nerd como você pudesse ser tão despreparado! Ah, e eu mudei as senhas do fornecimento de energia, telefone, e água para toda a Finlândia. Divirta-se tentando descobrir!"

Leio em voz alta, assim todos podem ouvir e saber da situação.

"É, parece que aqui não é mais tão seguro quanto pensamos. E Ivan sabe que você está vivo." Diz Toris, suspirando.

"Sim. Mas antes, a gente precisa ir ajeitar o sistema daqui. Estamos falando do território de um país enorme sem energia, água e telefone. O problema é sério."

"Com certeza." Diz Berwald.

Tino, que estava bem ao meu lado, me dá as instruções para eu poder acessar os computadores de monitoramento.

"Bom, agora a gente tem que descobrir quais são as senhas novas."

Agora Ivan sabe fazer invasões chinesas em computadores. Isso é um problema.

Investigo os códigos das programações com atenção, mas ainda tenho outra pergunta em mente.

E os backups de meus programas em Tartu?

Não demoro muito para poder fazer tudo voltar ao normal. Apesar dele ter gerado um problema grande, a solução foi muito fácil de encontrar.

"Não podemos mais ficar aqui. Alguma sugestão de próxima parada?" Pergunta Berwald.

Respondo sem hesitação.

"Tartu."

Não há reclamações. Decidimos partir no dia seguinte, sem falta.

**X**

_Na Real Life, a Estônia e a Finlândia também são bem... Próximas. Aliás, as cidades da cultura europeia desse ano são Tallin e Turku. E essa proximidade toda é mais por parte da Estônia, que, por compartilhar muitas coisas com a Finlândia, como grande parte da cultura e a origem das duas línguas (Muitas pessoas chegando até a confundir finlandês com estoniano, como costumam fazer entre português e espanhol), possui uma grande admiração por lá. Tanto é que ela almeja tornar-se um país nórdico, apesar de não ser reconhecida._

_E ainda falam que EstFin é crack e não tem uma base.**  
**_


	5. Alucinações

**Alucinações**

Antes de dormirmos, Raivis visitou-me. Não disse nada quando fechou a porta, à chave. Apenas me beijou. Compreendi imediatamente o que ele queria. Tiramos nossas roupas, afoitos. Deixei que ele me tocasse com as mãos pequeninas, o corpo frágil, os lábios rosados e finos.

Também toquei-o. Ora com força, ora de leve. Ele se agarrava às minhas costas, sentado em meu colo. Posso sentir a respiração dele contra minha nuca, e os leves gemidos que saem de sua garganta.

Aperto o membro dele, fazendo-o contorcer-se de modo adorável. Minhas costas são arranhadas de leve por suas unhas. Dói um pouco, mas não há como eu reclamar. Raivis é um ótimo irmão, e ótima companhia na cama.

"Persse, Eduard... Nüüd." Sussurra, tímido. Posso notar o quanto está ansioso, assim como eu. Roubo-lhe um beijo, enquanto acaricio nossos sexos com as duas mãos.

"Como você quer, Raivis? Você sabe que eu posso fazer isso de muitas maneiras." Brinco, malicioso. Dou uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha dele.

"Šādā stāvoklī, pat ..." Ele responde, agora em sua própria língua. Levanto seus quadris, tão pequeninos quanto o resto de seu corpo, posicionando-o.

O letão se agarra a mim fortemente quando é penetrado. Posso senti-lo dentro de mim. Sei que dói, não importa a experiência.

Ivan me ensinou isso. Mas não quero pensar no russo agora.

Continuamos com aquilo, quando ele me sinaliza com a cabeça que está pronto. Seguro-o com mais força enquanto o movimento. Ele me beija durante o ato. Não demoramos muito para chegarmos ao ápice com aquilo.

Sou abraçado fortemente após isso. Ele não soluça ou fala, então também não me comunico.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos nesse silêncio. Só sei que ele me agradeceu ao sair de meus braços. Vestiu-se e retornou ao quarto.

Tranquei a porta, cansado. Depois me joguei na minha cama, sem nenhuma roupa. Dormi praticamente na mesma hora em que senti o colchão.

Na manhã seguinte apenas tomamos o café-da-manhã. Pegamos uma balsa para Riga, e lá alugamos um carro. Iríamos até Tartu assim. Não demoraria mais de um dia, e poderíamos ficar num apartamento que tenho lá.

Não é grande o bastante para todos, pois eu só ia para lá esporadicamente. Ainda assim, podia abrigar o grupo sem muitos problemas.

Tino dirigia. Peter ia sentado no meu colo. Raivis estava quase adormecendo no meu ombro. Todos estavam em silêncio, apenas ouvindo as notícias no rádio.

Aparentemente, todos os sobreviventes que não saíram de Tallinn em até vinte e quatro horas, estavam sendo afetados por uma doença. Mencionavam estranhas mutações corporais de diversos tipos nos pacientes, além de comportamento agressivo e alucinações.

A causa era desconhecida. O comportamento podia até ser resultado do choque que fora o ataque, mas nada podia ser dito em relação às mutações. Também não haviam detalhes quanto a isso.

Depois dessa rápida notícia, voltaram a tocar Nightwish. Aquilo podia ser considerado irônico.

O primeiro manifesto vocal veio do sealandês, e nem era muito a ver com a situação na capital.

"Mamãe... Para o carro?" Ele perguntou, erguendo um pouco a cabeça. Lembro de tê-lo visto se mexendo em meu colo, desconfortável. Devia ter perdido a paciência.

O finlandês devia ter corado um pouco, como sempre fazia ao ser chamado assim pelo menino. "Por que, Peter?" Questiona, calmo. Berwald desviara rapidamente o olhar da janela para a esposa, um tanto curioso.

"Eu quero fazer xixi, e quero agora." Ele diz, numa voz meio tímida. Tino para o carro na beira da estrada deserta. "Eduard, você pode ir com ele?"

"Claro, sem problemas." Eu respondo, abrindo a porta para que possamos descer. Caminho de mãs dadas com ele por dentro de algumas árvores, deixando que ele tenha pelo menos um mínimo de privacidade.

"Não olhe!" Ele me fala, levantando um pouco a voz, envergonhado. Viro-me de costas para o garoto, e o ouço abrindo o zíper da calça. Apenas aguardo que ele faça o que tenha de fazer, com as mãos nos bolsos de meu casaco.

Isso até eu ouvir um som de farfalhar de folhas. Era como se um animal tivesse passado rapidamente. Viro a cabeça para onde eu tinha escutado. Consigo ver de relance algo que parece uma cauda de um réptil.

Era relativamente grande. Não se tratava de um esquilo, nem de um pássaro. Parecia uma cauda de um dragão. E eu estava sóbrio e muito bem acordado. Não podia ser alucinação.

Vejo a cauda sumir por entre as folhagens, e não escuto mais nada. O animal, ou seja lá o que fosse, devia saber que fora notado. Será que estava espreitando-nos, apenas esperando a oportunidade para dar o bote em um de nós? Talvez tivesse ficado com medo?

Pensei na possibilidade de ser um dos sobreviventes doentes. Mas isso é algo muito ridículo. Devia ser mesmo é um animal de verdade, Se era perigoso, eu não sei.

Ouço Peter subindo o zíper da calça. Isso quase fez meu coração disparar. Não posso falar para ele que podemos morrer ou acabarmos feridos. Não há nada aqui que sirva como arma. Eu não teria força o bastante para retirar um predador de cima da criança, e nem de mim.

"Acabei. Se quiser fazer também, acho melhor ir logo. Eu não vou olhar." Ele me fala, calmo, tocando o meu ombro. Respiro fundo, procurando não deixar transparecer que eu estava quase molhando as calças de tão inquieto que estou.

Se eu fosse me aliviar, ficaria exposto e vulnerável demais. Se eu fosse a criatura, atacaria assim que me ouvisse abrindo o cinto. Ter um acidente seria melhor, apesar de embaraçoso.

"Não preciso, obrigado." Falo, num tom firme, mas sem ser rude. Puxo de leve o garoto para minha frente, e me abaixo a ponto de poder sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Peter, acho que tem um animal nos observando. Não sei se é perigoso, só que é grande e que está por aqui. E não é nenhum cachorro perdido. Quero que você segure a minha mão bem firme e que fique bem quietinho até a gente chegar no carro. Tá legal?" Eu digo, rápido. Ele concorda com a cabeça, um pouco trêmulo.

"Muito bem." Posso sentir a mãozinha dele segurando a minha com todas as forças. Ele deve estar tão assustado quanto eu.

Damos nossos primeiros passos. Não ouvimos nada além dos nossos pés. Aumento um pouco o ritmo, até escutarmos as folhas se movendo. Olho para trás, temendo pelo pior.

Era só o vento.

Saimos correndo de mãos dadas até o carro. Só conseguimos parar quando entramos e fechamos a porta, um pouco ofegantes, e assutando a todos que estavam nos esperando. Eu posso ver as folhas das árvores se mexendo. "O que houve?" Questiona Tino.

"Depois eu falo. Dê a partida nessa porra, e dê agora!"

Ele me obedece, confuso. Assim que começamos a andar, eu vejo uma silhueta.

Era muito vago. Parecia que a criatura que nos espreitava era bípede. Pude notar a cauda, garras, orelhas grandes. Pela sombra, parecia mais um daqueles humanóides de RPGs, ou algum animal mitológico.

Isso era idiotice, alguma pegadinha. Ou então eu estava enlouquecendo. Fiz bem em cobrir os olhos do sealandês nesse momento.

Explico tudo. Me dão um gole d'água. Peter confirma que tinha ouvisto e que tinha suspeitado de algo, também.

"Eduard, será que tudo não te deixou mais... Medroso?" Pergunta Berwald, olhando fixamente para a frente.

"Eu vi tudo. Seu filho também." Respondo, um pouco irritado. É claro que eu sinto medo. Todos sentem. Mas não sou paranoico. E aposto que o sueco faria o mesmo em meu lugar.

Ele não me responde. Isso me aborrece. "Tino... Vá direto para o estacionamento da Universidade de Tartu. Depois que eu checar, vamos para meu apartamento. Está tudo bem?"

"Claro, Eduard. A gente aguenta não ter que parar primeiro no apartamento." Ele fala, sorrindo forçado. Não que eu tenha visto, mas o conheço bem.

Não sei quantas horas se passaram até estacionarmos em frente às cosntruções com toque medieval. Passo Peter para o colo de Toris, e abro meu laptop. Ponho o capuz de meu casaco, para não ser reconhecido.

Consigo entrar no sistema que eu mesmo criei facilmente. Crio uma cópia dos arquivos no laptop. Quando acabo, sinto-me satisfeito. A possibilidade de Ivan ter feito isso é grande, também, mas me sinto um pouco mais seguro ao conseguir uma cópia intacta dos arquivos.

Assim, eu poderia atacá-lo.

Desligo e guardo tudo. "Podemos sair. Tino, você sabe onde fica, não é?"

"Sei, sim. Vamos agora mesmo."

Chegamos em quinze minutos. Conseguimos fazer a divisão dos quartos pacificamente. Eu com meus irmãos em um, Peter e seus pais no outro. Os dois tem cama de casal.

Eu admito. Já usei esse apartamento para transar com Raivis, de vez em quando. Mas eu não o uso apenas com esse propósito. Passei a maior parte das noites aqui dormindo sozinho, isso quando não passava a madrugada no computador ou assistindo televisão na sala.

O almoço foi na verdade pizza de supermercado. Ninguém estava com energias para cozinhar. Todos fomos comer na sala.

Perdemos o apetite assim que ligamos a televisão.

"Helsinki foi atacada nessa manhã." Diz a menina do noticiário. Imagens de aviões russos transpassando o céu e bombardeando a capital finlandesa são claramente vistas. Há fumaça, prédios destruídos, e pessoas em pânico.

"Mas que porra é essa!" Grita Tino, quase pulando do sofá. Todos continuamos a encará-lo, tão surpresos quanto ele.

Não podia ser coincidência.

**X**

_Ok, acho que mereço uns belos de uns tapas por ter atualizado essa fic antes de ter passado Parafilias e Ninfomania aqui... Sorry, galera._

_Avisando, também, que agora só vou entrar nos fins de semana.  
_


	6. Surpresa

**Surpresa**

Antes que se pudesse fazer algo para acalmar o finlandês, o mesmo começara a debulhar-se em lágrimas, esperneando, gritando que não era possível.

Berwald caminhara, pondo a mão em seu ombro. Ela fora violentamente empurrada pelo menor.

"Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem só colocando a mão no meu ombro e me abraçando? Eu perdi tudo, Berwald! Você não perdeu a sua capital! Minha casa se foi! Muitos do meu povo morreram, e quem sobreviver provavelmente vai acabar adoecendo que nem o povo do Eduard!" Esbraveja, ficando de joelhos e socando o chão.

A televisão continuava ligada. Pude perceber Peter segurando a mão de Raivis em busca de apoio.

"Relatos urgentes de Estocolmo revelam que a cidade está sem energia e água, por causas desconhecidas. Não foi possível falar com as autoridades pela perda de sinal no local, também. A capital sueca está totalmente desprovida de qualquer função tecnológica."

"Igual a Helsinki..." Murmuro, mas ainda sendo audível. Berwald rangera os dentes. Tino ria, histérico e descontrolado.

"É isso! Isso mesmo, Ivan! Seu filho da puta! Vamos, acabe com quem vai ajudar Eduard! Não sei o motivo pra você ter começado com ele, mas foda-se! Acho que o jeito é nós nos mandarmos pra Riga ou Vilnius e esperarmos que sejam atacadas, também! Não tem nem pra que nós pedirmos ajuda se vamos acabar morrendo e matando, mesmo!"

Eu tremi com aquilo, meus irmãos e Peter também. Berwald olhava para tudo, inexpressivo. Se ele não iria fazer a esposa raciocinar direito, então eu faria.

Me posicionei na altura de Tino, encarando sua face encharcada pelas lágrimas. Ele ainda ria, baixinho.

Dei um tapa nele, com força. O som da minha mão contra a bochecha molhada do mais velho pareceu ecoar por mais tempo que pareceu na sala.

Todos se surpreenderam com minha ação. Admito que eu nunca fui de agir desse modo. Mas tudo o que ele falara estava me dando nos nervos. Não era como se tudo estivesse perdido.

Ele abrira a boca para gargalhar de novo. Dei outro tapa, dessa vez deixando as duas bochechas dele coradas com as marca das minhas mãos.

"Recomponha-se, Tino." Suspiro.

Ele me parecera levemente embaraçado com a situação. Notei que ele levara as mãos ao rosto, massageando aonde eu tinha estapeado, silencioso e olhando para o chão.

"E quem você pensa que é para mandar e bater nele, Estland?" Diz o sueco. Ele finalmente se demonstrara irritado.

"O amigo dele, talvez? Já que você, marido dele, não fez nada... Eu mesmo resolvi fazê-lo retornar à realidade."

"Por acaso você está dizendo que o conhece melhor do que eu?" O tom de sua voz aumentara visivelmente. Me levanto, deixando Tino assistir a discussão ali, sentado no chão. Parecia estar confuso quanto ao que fazer.

"Sim." Respondo, me pondo em frente ao sueco. Ele é mais alto do que eu, então devo subir um pouco o pescoço. Encaro-o nos olhos enquanto digo minha resposta monossilábica.

"Então por que ele me escolheu para se casar, se você o compreende tanto?"

Eu não sei. Sinceramente, eu realmente não sei. Merda. Ele conseguiu fazer a mesma pergunta que estava na minha cabeça. Qual razão levara meu amigo a se casar com o sueco?

Fico de pé, sem dizer nada. Nos encaramos por certo tempo, até ouvirmos o finlandês levantar-se.

"Chega disso, Ruotsi, Viro... Não briguem. Eu só... Eu não sei responder a pergunta do Suécia... Anteksi, Viro... Anteksi." Ele suspira, ficando no espaço entre nós dois.

Berwald o puxara pelo braço para que pudesse abraçá-lo.

"Tudo bem, Soome. De verdade." Digo, um pouco desapontado.

Ele caminha até seu quarto, levando a esposa. O filho deles acabara seguindo-os. Quando ele entrara, Berwald dissera que ia dormir.

Logo os outros dois saíram do aposento, juntando-se a mim e aos meus irmãos mais uma vez.

"Mamãe, Eduard, por que essa briga?" Questiona Peter, encolhendo-se no sofá enquanto Toris desligava a televisão.

"Ah, Peter... Acho que é por que o papai tem ciúmes... Mas só um pouquinho. Ele e Eduard ainda são amigos, não são?" Fala Tino, sentando-se ao lado do garoto, confortando-o. Faço o mesmo, só que me sentando do outro lado e afirmando tudo com um aceno da cabeça.

"Hmn... Entendi. Posso ir tomar banho?"

"Claro. Pode ir fazer o que quiser aqui, Peter." Diz o finlandês, visivelmente tranquilo pelo jovem não ter feito perguntas piores.

Toris estava na cozinha, Raivis lia em seu quarto. Com a saída do sealandês, só sobrou eu e Tino no sofá. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer depois de tudo aquilo, e nem ele. Pensar nos acontecimentos anteriores constrangiam a nós dois, acredito.

"Eduard... Desculpa por aquilo tudo. Não só pela discussão entre você e o Su, mas também por ter ficado desesperado daquele jeito... Se não fosse eu, nada disso teria acontecido." Ele fala, meio que sem respirar muito, arrependido de tudo que se passara.

"Tino, eu compreendo o que você estava sentido. Eu não te culpo por nada. Eu é quem deve pedir desculpas por ter te estapeado. Eu realmente não deveria ter me metido nisso entre você e o Berwald. Sei que ele é um ótimo marido. Eu só..." Mordo o lábio, evitando de transparecer meu nervosismo e culpa.

"Ah, você perdeu a paciência. Ele demora um pouco pra agir, eu sei. Mas você não é o único. O Dinamarca também acha a mesma coisa dele. E você sabe, eles vivem brigando." Ele fala, soltando uma risada leve. Logo tudo tinha retornado ao normal, levando em conta o que estava acontecendo.

Toris estava usando o laptop na cozinha. Pude ouvi-lo chamando o meu nome. Eu e Tino fomos até lá ver o que ele queria.

"Ucrânia está online. Ela quer falar com você, com webcam e microfone." Ele fala, dando espaço para que eu me sente.

Eu inicio a conversa via Skype com ela. Sua webcam também estava ligada. A camisa que ela usava era azul e estava meio justa na parte do busto, enquanto eu estava com uma camiseta preta e um casaco cinza listrado de verde.

A primeira coisa que eu vi além de seus seios... Avantajados, fora o enorme sorriso que ela dera ao me ver do outro lado da tela.

"Eduard! Então está tudo bem! E Tino! Eu consegui ver no fundo! Mas que alívio saber que vocês estão seguros!"

Eu sorrio imediatamente de volta para ela.

"É. Você sabe o que deu no seu irmão para ele fazer isso?"

Ela imediatamente ficou mais séria, aprumando-se um pouco.

"Não, Eduard... Estou pensando em ir visitá-lo com a Natasha amanhã para questionarmos isso... Acha que eu devo ir?"

"Você é a irmã dele. Não acho que ele vá fazer a mesma coisa que fez comigo. Ele ainda gosta de você como família." Digo, expondo meu raciocínio que me veio rápido à cabeça.

Ela pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa. Logo dissera-me que eu estava certo. Mandou um beijo e saiu.

"Eduard... O Liet está aí com você? Quero mostrar uma coisa pra ele, tipo, agora, agorinha! Mas , tipo, se você quiser ver também, não tem problema." Era Feliks. Deu pra perceber pelo tipo de fala. Sua webcam não estava ligada.

Toris estava do meu lado. "Pede pra ele mostrar, Eduard."

Eu fiz o que meu irmão me pediu. O polonês ligara sua webcam, para que possamos vê-lo.

Ele estava praticamente nu, exceto por uma calcinha e sutiã rosas, de renda, e ainda por cima semi-transparentes. A face estava corada, dava pra perceber que ele segurava uma garrafa de vodka na mão.

Ele estava extremamente bêbado. Tino tinha saído da cozinha. Só restara eu e meu irmão. Nós dois coramos visivelmente com a cena. Eu por saber que Feliks dormia com Toris. O moreno, por minha presença.

"Ei, Liet, você disse outro dia que adoraria me ver com isso, né? Não estou, tipo, super sexy? Ah, e você deveria estar aqui... Só essas garrafas entendem como eu me sinto sozinho..." Ele diz, numa voz manhosa, acariciando o corpo e puxando o lado da calcinha, depois soltando-a.

"Ah, sim, Feliks... Você está muito sensual com isso." Digo, pigarreando um pouco. Era uma cena deveras esquisita. Não julgo o que eles fazem, obviamente. Mas eu ainda estava vendo um homem de lingerie.

"Ah, valeu mesmo, Eduard! É muito bom saber, tipo, sua opinião! Se o Liet deixar, quer se juntar a mim e a ele numa festinha, tipo, só nós três?" Insinua, piscando.

"Não sei, Feliks, estou em dúvida... Vou pensar no assunto." Falo, meio encabulado, fugindo da pergunta.

"Sem problemas, eu espero quanto tempo precisar... Eu tenho o Liet, minha mão, e também algumas coisinhas para me divertir, sabem? Querem que, tipo, eu mostre?"

"Não precisa, eu já tenho ideia do que sejam." Pigarreio de novo. Toris estava ficando praticamente sem ar com o embaraço de tudo. Não deve ser muito divertido.

"Mas eu vou pegar! E é tudo rosa, ou pelo menos a maioria! Aposto que você vai achar, tipo, fabuloso!" Ele grita, dando um salto.

Na hora em que ele terminara a frase, ouvimos o som da janela sendo aberta. Ele mesmo parara para olhar.

A última coisa que nós presenciamos antes de tudo desligar do nada fora a face do polonês de puro terror, seguido dele gritando e do som de coisas sendo quebradas.

**X**

_Eu ia postar aqui ontem, mas o RN foi um dos estados atingidos pelo apagão... Quase morri queimada, raios._

_Eis o capítulo seis~ (olha, rimou!) E oh, Polska, você e seu jeito... Te amo e -Q  
_


End file.
